


The Winter Season: Firsts and Lasts

by writing_everday



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Here are the winter themed prompts for Klaine Advent 2018





	1. First White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did both words this advent. The first twelve are First Christmases and the last twelve are Last Christmases. 
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowman

Contrary to popular belief it doesn’t snow on Christmas every year in the Northeast. In fact, it took five years for Kurt and Blaine to have their first white Christmas together. That year they were in Lima. Burt and Carole insisted they missed hosting Christmas. It was the first Christmas of snowfall since Blaine and Kurt had gotten married and the second Christmas spent with both of their families. 

Most years, Burt and Carole came to New York for the holiday. Then for New Years, the boys went to Blaine’s parents for their annual New Year’s Eve party. 

Kurt knew everyone was inside catching up since dinner was over. Coffee was being served and dessert was warming up in the oven. He had put the pies in himself before stepping outside. 

It wasn’t often Kurt stood out in the snow when there was a strong fire heating the house. His family was seated in his childhood house scattered in the dining and living rooms. Blaine’s parents were probably with them, laughing as one big family. 

There is easily a foot of snow on the ground and it’s still steadily falling. Kurt attempts to catch a snowflake on his tongue when the patio door opens behind him. 

“You left your scarf.” Blaine wraps a green and gray knit scarf around Kurt’s neck. 

“Thanks,” he says. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I was just thinking,” Kurt says with a shrug. 

“About what?” 

Kurt looks out at the backyard. It never looked so pretty beforeㅡcovered in white.

“It hasn’t snowed since the year my dad was diagnosed with cancer.” 

“We sang White Christmas on ice skates,” Blaine remembers. 

“We had broken up that year.” Kurt faces his husband. 

“And now your dad is cancer-free and we’re married.” 

“Funny how things changed so quickly.” 

Blaine watches the snow for a while before grabbing Kurt’s hand. “Let’s go eat some pie and get warmed up.” 

“As cute as you look with a red nose, I don’t want you to freeze,” Kurt teases, kissing Blaine’s nose.


	2. First Time Making Christmas Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon

Kurt often baked Christmas cookies with his dad in the week leading up to the holiday. This year Kurt enlisted the help of Blaine to make them. Although Burt was happy to help from time to time, he let the boys make a mess of his kitchen without his assistance. 

Blaine wasn’t known for his cooking abilities but he was sure with Kurt’s help he wouldn’t make too many mistakes. 

“Two teaspoons of cinnamon into the gingerbread mix,” Kurt instructs. 

“Teaspoons?” Blaine checks before measuring out the cinnamon. 

“Yes, tea not table.” 

Right, not tablespoons. Earlier, Blaine had added one tablespoon of baking powder to one of the mixes. Needless to say, they had to remake that particular batch of cookies. 

“Pass me the flour,” Kurt says, extending his hand. 

“Pass me the flour…” Blaine holds it just out of reach. 

“Please,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “What are we five?” 

Kurt takes the bag and adds what he needs to his mixing bowl. In an attempt to give the flour back to Blaine but the boy turns around to quick and walks right into it. 

“Kurt!” Blaine looks down at the nice patch of white coating his blue polo. 

“Didn’t mean to!” Kurt swears. 

Deciding to not listen to his boyfriend, Blaine fills a measuring cup with flour and pours it onto Kurt’s head. Kurt opens his mouth in shock. 

“You’re on!” Kurt shouts, shoving a hand into his mixing bowl and tossing the mixture of dry ingredients at Blaine. 

“Do not destroy the kitchen!” Burt yells from the living room. 

Blaine walks over to Kurt, who backs himself into the countertop. “Please…you heard my dad.” 

“I did,” Blaine replies. “I won’t destroy the kitchen.” 

“Okay. Then what—”

He leans in effectively cutting off his boyfriend’s concerns with a kiss.


	3. First Christmas Without Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candle

Kurt was never religious, especially not after his mother’s funeral. Elizabeth Hummel was the one who insisted the family attend mass on Christmas. However, the first Christmas he spent without her Kurt asked his dad to take him to the church. 

It was after mass but that was okay. Kurt wanted to go to the front alter and light a candle for his mom. Every year since a candle was lit for her. 

Without knowing about this tradition, Blaine had given Burt a candle. This was only a few months into their friendship but after all the time Blaine spent at the Hummel’s house, he felt like he should bring something for Burt. 

“Wanna light it?” Burt asks Kurt. 

“Of course,” he replies, grabbing the lighter. “Mom loved peppermint.” 

“Oh?” Blaine says, confused. 

“Merry Christmas, mom,” Kurt murmurs to the candle. 

“Every year we light a candle for her,” Burt whispers to Blaine, who looks like he’s done something horribly wrong. 

Burt claps his shoulder. “It’s the perfect gift.” 

Blaine only seems to calm down when Kurt hugs him.


	4. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper

Their first Christmas together as a married couple. On their anniversary, they had both gone the modern root and purchased a clock together but decided for Christmas they would get each other the more traditional gifts. Which meant Blaine was struggling to find the perfect paper product to give to his husband. 

He assumed Kurt had chosen the perfect gift weeks ago—if not months prior. 

Blaine goes searching for clues online but quickly gets off google. He’s romantic and can figure this out alone. Okay, maybe not totally by himself. Grabbing his phone, Blaine calls Burt. 

“Paper, you say.” 

“Yeah, it’s our first anniversary.” 

“Right, I know that.” 

It’s quiet and Blaine hears some rustling around on Burt’s side of the call. 

“Kurt was never any good at it but maybe you’ll have better luck. For Mother’s Day, Kurt’s kindergartner class made paper flowers,” Burt suggests. “Don’t you two have a thing about roses?” 

“Red and yellow ones. The first bouquet Kurt got me was red and yellow roses.” 

“That’s my best idea, Blaine. Wish I could be more help.” 

“No,” Blaine says. “This is perfect.” 

He practiced for hours until he finally made one decent paper flower. Once he got the technique down, Blaine made a small bouquet. Only six blooms—three yellow and three red. 

This didn’t seem like enough for a gift though. Of course, Blaine had gotten Kurt more than just this one gift but his paper present needed something else. 

Blaine looks around as if his living room to provide some answers. His eyes catch sight of picture frames. Photos count as paper, right? He goes through his phone to find the best photo.

Looking at his phone, Blaine notes that Kurt will be home in an hour. He heads for the bedroom and grabs his laptop. Most of the photos saved on his phone are backed up on his computer. Blaine finds the one his looking for and prints it on the nicer, glossy, photo paper Kurt had purchased a while back. 

He’ll have to get a frame for it later on. Blaine hides the roses and the photo at the top of his closet in a shoebox. 

He nearly forgets about it until a few days before Christmas. Kurt’s working late so Blaine leaves to find a frame. Blaine knows Kurt will appreciate a frame that matches the rest of them. So, Blaine finds the right size and purchased it. 

Back at the apartment, Blaine wraps the frame and ties the roses to the top of it. He hides it back in the shoebox until the night before Christmas.

“Traditional presents tonight?” Kurt asks. 

“Yeah.” 

Kurt hands over his and Blaine does the same. 

“Open on 3?” Blaine suggests. 

“1…2...3.” 

Blaine lifts the lid of his box to find a hand draw comic. 

“Kurt,” he looks up. “Is this Nightbird?” 

“The Nocturnal Avenger.” Kurt nods. “I’m not the best artist but…” 

“I love it,” Blaine assures him. 

“Did you make these?” Kurt asks, holding the roses. 

“Yeah, it took a few tries but I did it.” 

“They’re perfect.” Kurt unwraps the box. “This photo…” 

“Rachel sent it to me years ago. She took it without permission but I love it.” 

“Me too,” Kurt says, walking over to the bookshelf and places the new frame among the others. 

Kurt walks back to Blaine, sitting on the floor surrounded by pieces of wrapping paper, and kisses him.


	5. First Christmas Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ribbon

Blaine was sure his fever would be gone by the 24th but here he sat still in bed wrapped in a hundred different blankets and a new cup of tea. His husband was sitting next to him with a thermometer and a cool towelette.

“101°,” Kurt reports. 

“Down two degrees from three hours ago,” Blaine replies. “That’s good, right?” 

Kurt nods and presses the towel to Blaine’s forehead. He lets the towel lay there but it keeps sliding off. 

“Should I tie ribbon around your head to hold it in place?” 

Blaine starts to laugh but it turns into a coughing fit. 

“You should lay down again, maybe nap?” 

“I just woke up 30 mins ago,” Blaine says. “Can’t we watch a movie or something?” 

“Are you sure you’re up for it? You’re sick.” 

“Kurt, I think I can handle a movie.” Blaine takes the towel from Kurt. “Make it a holiday film after all it’s Christmas Eve.” 

“You got it. I’m going to make popcorn first and call my dad.” 

Carole and Burt wanted to come up but Kurt told them they were better off in Lima with Blaine still sick. It wasn’t often the boys spent the holiday completely alone. Everyone was staying away as to not catch whatever illness Blaine had brought in, except Kurt. Blaine assumed it was because Kurt didn’t really have a choice but to be around him since they lived together. 

Kurt comes back in and pulls up Netflix. He hands Blaine the remote. 

“Pick a good one,” he instructs. 

Blaine scrolls through the Christmas movies and settles on “Love, Actually.” A personal favorite. 

He can’t really hear Kurt’s phone call but there’s murmured chatter from the kitchen. Kurt comes back into the bedroom with two bowls of popcorn and a mug of tea for himself with his phone tucked between his shoulders and face. 

“Dad, Blaine and I are about to watch a movie. Enjoy dinner and I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Blaine sips his tea. 

“I’ll tell him, love you too.” 

He presses play and the movie starts. “Dad says feel better and Merry Christmas.” 

“Thanks dad,” Blaine says. “He didn’t say he loved me?” 

Kurt slaps Blaine’s shoulder and places a piece of popcorn in his mouth.


	6. First Christmas Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival (AU where sophomore Blaine has yet to transfer to McKinley)

You would think something like it would be in Time Square but it was actually being hosted by Lima’s mayor. In downtown Lima, sat a little Christmas village. The Glee club was certainly excited. Rachel hadn’t stopped talking about it since it was announced. For a girl who doesn’t celebrate Christmas, she sure got into the Christmas spirit. 

“Blaine, you should come,” Kurt tells him over the phone. 

“I don’t want to be accused of cheating or spying.” 

“We aren’t competition anymore, Blaine.” 

“Stop rubbing it in, you’re on your way to Regionals and I’m stuck at Dalton performing at nursing homes.” 

“Should’ve transferred to McKinley in September like I suggested,” Kurt says with a hum. 

“I can’t just leave the Warblers, they’re my friends…” 

“Make it up to me by coming with us then,” 

“Fine, what time?” 

“Now, I’m outside your house.” 

Blaine peeks out his window and isn’t even surprised to see a bundled Kurt Hummel leaning against his car with a hand raised in a wave. 

“You’re crazy,” Blaine tells him. 

“I’m your crazy. Hurry up, it’s cold.” Kurt hangs up the phone. 

He tries to be quick about layering up and grabs his keys before heading out the door. They met most of the New Directions at the festival. Rachel hugs Blaine while the rest offer a small smile. It starts with a line for hot chocolate to warm their fingers. The hot chocolate turned out to only be good for heat since it was mostly hot water, no chocolate. 

It was mostly little shops selling homemade crafts. Blaine picked up a matching set of gloves and a knitted scarf for his mom and another set for his brother, who never failed to forget winter supplies when he came to visit for the holidays. His father was always a little harder to buy for but when Kurt brought a wallet for his dad, Blaine did the same. 

“I think I’m done, you?” 

“Yeah, Lima Bean?” Blaine questions. 

“Ooo, coffee.” Kurt smiles. “Let’s go.” 

They say their goodbyes and hold hands (to keep warm) all the way back to the car.


	7. First Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star (AU where Klaine got together before Christmas)

Blaine’s great aunt was hosting a Christmas Party the week before the actual holiday. 

“Please, you came come with me and save me all he awful ‘how’s school’ and ‘are you seeing anyone’ questions.” 

“I doubt you’ll get out of the ‘how’s school’ question,” Kurt says. 

“So...you’ll come?” 

“Only if we wear complimentary outfits and I call dibs on green since red clashes with my skin tone.” 

Blaine chuckles. “Sure, I have the perfect vest and bow tie to wear.” 

Kurt does ask Burt for permission to crash at Blaine’s house after the party and Blaine, in return, asks his parents. Both boys get the same answer: “Sure, Kurt stays in the guest bedroom.” 

The party starts with a pouty Blaine. “They were never going to let us sleep in the same room because they know we’d end up in the same bed too,” Kurt says. Blaine shrugs. 

“I’m going to get a drink and when I come back you better be smiling or mingling or both.” 

Once Kurt leaves, one of Blaine’s cousins takes his place. 

“So, how’s school?” 

“Dalton is fine.” 

“Your mom said you’ve been begging to transfer back to public school. Should I expect to see you back in the halls of my high school?” 

“No, if I end up transferring it’ll be to McKinley.” 

“Oh, Lima has a better district then?” 

“No,” Blaine corrects. “It’s where my boyfriend goes to school.” 

“Don’t transfer to be with him. It could end badly if you two break up.” 

Blaine has already heard the warnings from his parents. “I know but Kurt and I,” he pauses, watching Kurt attempt to not bump into anyone with the two drinks he is carrying. “We’re endgame.” 

Kurt’s return means Blaine is once again alone on the sofa. 

“Don’t worry,” Kurt says. “I saw you mingling so you’re not only earned a drink but a star shaped cookie too.” 

Blaine hadn’t noticed the plate being balanced on one of the cups as well. He really had the best boyfriend ever.


	8. First Gift Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift

It came after their first duet. Blaine knew he had to bring it up because Kurt hadn’t said a word about it. 

“So, are we close enough to do gifts this year?” Blaine asks, sitting across from Kurt at lunch. 

“You want to do gifts?” Kurt’s eyebrows scrunched together. 

“Yeah, why not?” 

“Okay, we can do gifts.” 

The problem Blaine haven’t foreseen was he didn’t know Kurt all that well. What was he going to get him for Christmas? 

Blaine forced Wes to go with the mall with him the next weekend. 

“Why suggest gift exchange if you aren’t prepared?” Wes asks. 

“I just thought—”

Wes cuts him off. “Thought you could woo him.” 

“Kurt and I aren’t like that,” Blaine tells him. 

“But you want to be.” Wes exits the store, Blaine following quickly behind him. “You sang ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ with him and meant it.” 

“Yeah but…” 

“You like him, Blaine. Admit it to yourself at least if you aren’t ready to tell Kurt.” 

Wes drags him into another store. “If you’re forcing me to shop for Kurt, I’m forcing you to help me pick out stuff for my girlfriend while we’re here.” 

Later while wrapping Kurt’s gift, Blaine thought about what Wes said. He had a point. Blaine didn’t want to be just friends with Kurt but it was all still new and he didn’t want to rush anything. 

Their last day of school is the 21st since Christmas is a Tuesday this year. Blaine sits with Kurt in the senior commons. Everyone is in a rush to get home for the break so no one will bug them. 

He’s careful about opening Kurt’s gift. It’s a bow tie with blue snowflakes on it. The color matches Kurt’s eyes. 

“I love it,” Blaine tells him. “How?”

“I talked to David and I know you plan weekend outfits too.”

“Thank you,” Blaine says. “Now mine.”

Kurt takes the tissue paper out of the bag and carefully unwraps whatever is inside. 

“It’s one of those porcelain statues.” 

“Yeah, I thought he looked just like you.” 

It’s a younger version of Kurt. The statue is wearing a top hat and blushing. “He kinda does.” 

“If you don’t like it…” 

“No, I do,” Kurt quickly corrects. “I love him.” 

When Kurt gets home he places the porcelain statue on his shelves and smiles as he pushes it closer to the framed photo he has of Blaine and him.


	9. First Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latke

Kurt’s first Christmas season in New York was spent just with Rachel. Carole and Burt weren't coming to visit until after the holiday and Blaine’s family was going on some cruise. He woke up one morning to Christmas music playing and the smell of oil and onions. 

“Rachel, are you actually cooking?” Kurt asks, stepping into the kitchen.

It wasn't as if Rachel couldn't cook, she just usually left it up to Kurt. There were rare moments where she cooked solo. 

“Happy Hanukkah!” She smiles. “I'm making latkes.” 

“Latkes?”

“They're delicious,” she assures. “They're basically potato pancakes.”

“I trust you. I've just never celebrated Hanukkah before.” 

“Well, this year we'll be celebrating together,” Rachel says. “I'm going to kick your butt at dreidel spinning.”


	10. First Lighting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light

“I’m all for flare but even I know this is a dumb idea,” Kurt says. 

“Come on,” Blaine says. “Let’s indulge Rachel this time.” 

“She doesn’t even celebrate Christmas, she’s Jewish in case you forgot.” 

Rachel had invited them to her new apartment for a tree lighting ceremony. She had seen the one in New York last year and decided she was a big enough star to warrant her own. Blaine was the one dragging Kurt along but Kurt really wanted to see who showed up. Several of the former New Directions members were in town this week. Making their pit stops in the city to see old friends before taking another flight to Lima. 

It wasn’t snowing this year. Kurt found this December to be oddly warm and wasn’t happy that most days he didn’t need a scarf. If he couldn’t wear his scarf collection in the winter without weird looks from New Yorkers (and Blaine sometimes), when could he? 

The new apartment was close to the theater where Rachel was working and the loft suited two people better than three. Always had. Blaine and Kurt took over the loft for the time being. Rachel was done crashing their space, especially since the pair were getting married this coming year. They had discussed selling the loft altogether and finding a place of their own after the wedding but Kurt wasn’t quite ready to see it go. 

That loft held plenty of good memories. He and Blaine didn’t need a bigger space not when it was just the two of them. 

When they arrived at Rachel’s, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Sam were sitting in the living room by the unlit tree. Kurt notices her Menorah, however, was lit. 

“Happy Hanukkah!” Rachel greets. “Day three.” 

“Hi Rachel,” Blaine says, hugging the girl. 

Kurt gives their host a hug as well before walking over to squeeze Mercedes, who he hadn’t since August. “Who else is expected?” 

“I heard Quinn and Puck were making an appearance. I’m sure Brittany will drag Santana in at some point.” 

“Mike?” 

“Not a word from him.” 

“Weird, he usually gets back to you right away.” 

Mike wasn’t too talkative but he was a decent texter when it came to making plans. 

“Anyone want hot chocolate?” Rachel offers, carrying a platter of assorted wintery themed mugs. 

Everyone took a mug, Blaine and Sam stand up to help her. Kurt watches Sam eat a handful of marshmallows and understands why the boy was helping. Blaine, on the other hand, never loss gentlemen matters from his Dalton Days. Not that Kurt wanted him too. 

As they enjoy hot chocolate and catch up on their lives, more people filter in. Quinn and Puck join them as do Santana and Brittany. Mike shows up as well apologizing for not answering any of his messages. 

“Now that I have you all here...let’s light up this tree.” 

It’s not as dramatic as Rachel probably hoped since all she does is push a button and the tree lights up. Still, it was nice to have everyone around so close to the holiday. 

Kurt looks over at Blaine, who is across the room and smiling at something Brittany is telling him. Blaine must sense his being watched and glances at Kurt. 

_What?_ He mouths. 

_I love you._

Blaine blushes and turns back to Brittany. He must have excused himself because he’s walking over to Kurt cutting off his conversation with Tina. 

“Can I borrow him?” 

“Sure, he’s yours after all,” Tina answers. 

Blaine leads Kurt away from everyone in the living room to the hallway. He presses him against the wall and kisses him. 

“I love you too,” he says. 

He starts kissing along Kurt’s jawline and sucking on his neck. 

“Don’t you dare leave bruises. They’ll give us hell.” 

“Let them,” Blaine replies and Kurt does nothing to stop him.


	11. First Drunk Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggnog

They aren’t even allowed to legally drink yet but it’s New York City and it’s Christmas time. Santana brings home the booze and Kurt makes the eggnog while Rachel protests the whole plan. 

“Shut up, Berry,” Santana says, pouring the bourbon into the mixture. “You won’t even be drinking it.” 

“Says who?” Rachel stands with her hands on her hips. 

“Both of us,” Kurt tells her. “You’re a vegan. Eggnog is made with eggs. You don’t eat or drink eggs Rachel.” 

Stumped by his reply, Rachel gets quiet. Santana clinks her glass against Kurt’s and they drink together. 

“Wait,” Rachel says before either of her roommates get to drink. “Pour me some bourbon.” 

Kurt grabs a clean glass for Santana to pour into and hands it to Rachel. The three of them toast and drink. It takes several more glasses for them to be sitting on the floor of the loft laughing. 

“I miss Blaine,” Kurt says. “We probably won’t even get a duet this year.” 

“Duet?” Santana questions. “That’s gay.” 

“You know what else is gay?” Rachel asks. “Both of you.”

Then, she falls over in a giggle fit. 

“I’m going to call him,” Kurt decides, unlocking his phone. 

Thank god for fingerprint recognition because at the moment he can’t remember his passcode.

“Bad idea,” Santana tsks. 

Blaine answers in two rings. “Kurt? It’s one am.” 

“Merry Christmas.”

“Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too. Is that why you called?” 

“No,” Kurt sighs. “I missed you.” 

“And I’ll see you this weekend remember. I have to spend the holiday in Lima this year alone since you couldn’t come home. We still get to see each other though, just a few days later than I’d like.” 

“But, our duet.” 

“We can duet this weekend,” Blaine assures. 

“But...Christmas.” 

“How about we duet over the phone?” 

“Yes!” Kurt exclaims. “What song?” 

“Sleep on it and call me during the day,” Blaine instructs. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you too, goodnight Kurt.” 

“Blaine?” 

“Yes?” 

“I really do love you. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” 

“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had,” Blaine reminds him.

“Why change perfection? I already have the best, no boy will be better than you.” 

Kurt wonders if Blaine can hear Santana's fake gagging noises. 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Maybe a little.” 

“We’re drunk, Blainey,” Rachel says into the phone. 

“Okay, then definitely call me when you wake up. We can talk then.” 

“And duet,” Kurt reiterates. 

“And duet,” Blaine repeats. “Goodnight and don’t drink any more of whatever you were drinking, okay?” 

“Eggnog. Except, Rachel she had burpbon.” 

“Bourbon is in eggnog.” 

“But Rachel can’t drink eggnog,” Kurt tells him. “Wait, Rach. Why can’t you drink eggnog?” 

Rachel shrugs, unsure herself. 

“Eggs,” Santana supplies. 

“Right, Rachel hates eggs,” Kurt says. 

“It’s probably because she’s vegan,” Blaine explains. 

“At the moment, I don’t know what that means but you’re probably right.” 

Blaine chuckles and wishes Kurt a goodnight again before hanging up.


	12. First Santa Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimney

“But _how_ does he fit?” Hepburn asks. 

“Magic,” Blaine answers, tucking his son into bed. 

“With his big belly, he won’t fit,” Tracey insists. “Too big.” 

“I’m telling you, Santa will make it down the chimney.” 

“If you’re wrong, how do we get our presents?” 

Kurt stands in the doorway. “We’ll write letters to the North Pole immediately,” he supplies. 

“Okay,” Hepburn says, finally giving up his arguing. 

The twins have been non-stop worrying about Santa coming this year. After Blaine has kissed them both goodnight, Kurt does the same then shuts off the light. 

“They’re relentless,” Blaine huffs. 

“Calm down, they’re excited about Christmas,” Kurt replies. “Aren’t you excited to play Santa?” 

“I’ve always wondered what it was like to be on the other side of it.” 

“Well, receiving gifts was always fun as a kid.” 

“I have a feeling giving the gifts is going to be better,” Blaine whispers. 

“I’m inclined to agree.”


	13. Last Christmas Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornament

It was a gift that came from Burt and Carole but it was really from Elizabeth Hummel. They were in New York this year at Blaine and Kurt’s new house. They had moved due to the loft not suiting their needs anymore. Rachel was still happily living there though so it wasn’t as if they had let go of it completely. Blaine and Kurt just needed to move forward, especially since they were expecting an addition to their family relatively soon. 

“She was a girl scout, your mom,” Burt told Kurt. “Always more prepared than she needed to be.” 

Burt hands over the small, neatly wrapped box.

“This was already wrapped too. I’ve been holding onto it but it’s time now.” 

Kurt looks from his dad to his husband. 

“You open it, it’s from your mom,” Blaine assures him. 

“It’s for the both of us though,” Kurt insists. 

Blaine nudges him. So, carefully Kurt unwraps the gift. It’s a yellow ornament, that reads “Baby’s First Christmas” with space below for a photograph. 

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hand to squeeze. He’s holding back tears. 

“It’s your last Christmas not as fathers,” Carole points out. 

“I love it,” Kurt says, hugging his dad. “Mom always picked out the best presents.”


	14. Last Decorating Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy Cane

It started as Tina’s idea. She thought New Directions could use some bonding time so she suggested gingerbread houses. Mr. Schue was all on board so long as everyone came with their own kit and candy. 

All the chairs of the choir room were stacked along the walls and the glee club paired off. It was mostly couples working together on their houses. Brittany and Finn mostly ate the candy rather than decorated with it. 

Kurt was laying out the pieces of the house while Blaine organized the colored icings and candy decorations. 

“White icing for building?” Blaine suggests. 

“Yeah, ice this side and I’ll hold this one up,” Kurt instructs. 

Once the house is built, Blaine carefully adds the last two pieces forming the roof. 

“What color for the windows?” Kurt asks. 

“I like the blue and purple color scheme,” Blaine replies. 

“Like snowflakes.” 

Kurt takes the blue and Blaine works with the purple tracing the window outlines and door frame. 

“Should we use white to place the candy on?” 

“I think so,” Kurt answers. “How do you feel about crushing up the candy cane to look like peppermint snow?” 

“I like it!” Blaine says, already starting to crush up the candy cane. 

They add gumdrops and M&M’s to the house first before sprinkling the candy cane powder over the gingerbread house.

“If this were a contest, we would win,” Blaine whispers. 

“Alright, I’m going to call it!” Mr. Schue tells them. “You’ve made the choir room into a bakery and made an absolute mess.” 

Kurt and Blaine look around at the creations of their fellow glee club and see exactly what Mr. Schue was talking about just now. Clearly, this club was nowhere near ready to participate in a Bake-Off of any sort.


	15. Last Time Rachel Makes Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey

At least the disastrous dinner cooking in the kitchen smelled good, Blaine thought, before watching his boyfriend yell at Rachel. 

“This is the last time I let Rachel cook!” Kurt exclaims. 

He aggressively shuts the privacy curtain and launches himself onto the bed. Blaine opens the curtain moments later staring at the scene before him. Kurt face-down trying to suffocate himself via the bedsheets. 

“Kurt?” he says. “It really isn’t that bad, I actually tasted it and tofu turkey is better than it sounds.” 

“I want a real turkey next year.” Kurt groans into the bedsheets. “Having a vegan friend sucks sometimes.” 

“Rachel can have a vegan Christmas in Lima and we can eat real turkey here.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Eventually, Blaine and Kurt rejoin the group in the kitchen. Kurt will never admit it but Rachel’s tofu turkey really wasn’t all that bad.


	16. Last Christmas as Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe

Kurt was pretty sure Santana hung the mistletoe this year. It was hanging in the only doorway of the loft, which meant Kurt bumped it every time he walked in the front door. 

“This is so poorly placed,” he tells her. 

“It’s perfectly placed, Hummel.” 

So, it stayed. Rachel and Kurt were making the last potluck Monday dinner before Christmas while Santana was supposed to be answering the door but Kurt had to yell for her to grab the door twice already. Brittany had arrived first so Santana was basically dead to the rest of the world. 

“I’ll grab it this time,” Kurt tells Rachel, walking away from the stove. 

He pulls it open to find Blaine staying there. “Hey.” 

“Hi,” Kurt greets. 

Blaine looks up notices the mistletoe and kisses his boyfriend. 

“Told you it was placed perfectly!” Santana shouts, mid-kiss. 

Kurt’s hand waves her comments away. Dinner goes smoothly. Afterward, no one really sticks around as most of them are on flights to Ohio in the morning. Santana is spending the night with Brittany and Rachel already left for Lima. 

“Will you stay?” Kurt asks Blaine.

“Of course.” 

The two boys snuggle together on the couch not really watching the Christmas movie playing in front of them. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asks, causing Blaine to sit up. 

“Go for it.” 

“We’ve been together for a long time now and I was wondering…” 

“Are you breaking up with me?” 

“No! Of course not, if I was I’d at least wait until after the holidays. I’m not a monster.” 

“So, no breakup?” Blaine clarifies. 

“No, never.” Kurt kisses him for reassurance. “The opposite actually,” he says. 

Blaine’s eyebrows go up questioning. He watches as Kurt pulls a small box from behind him. 

“I love you so much and I don’t want or need anyone else but you,” Kurt tells him, opening the box revealing a simple silver ring.. “Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?” 

Blaine’s mouth opens but no words escape. He takes a breath and tries again. 

“Yes, yes.” He nods. “I will absolutely marry you.” 

Kurt laughs, letting out the last of his nervous energy before slipping the ring on Blaine’s finger. 

“I love you so much,” Blaine whispers against his fiancé's lips.


	17. Last Christmas with Two Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stocking

“Okay, I know it’s two weeks until Christmas but you have to open this gift now,” Kurt says, handing a box to Blaine. 

“But…” 

“Just open it, you’ll understand.” 

Blaine lifts the lid and sees a stocking inside. “Both of us already have…” 

“Turn it over, silly.” 

He does as he’s told and laughs. 

“You got a stocking made for our cat?” Blaine asks. “Nevermind, of course, you did.” 

Kurt picks their new kitten and places her inside the box on top of the stocking. “Do you love it, Matilda?” 

She settles herself on top of the design and purrs softly. 

“Matilda appreciates my thoughtfulness.” Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine. 

Blaine grabs his boyfriend and pulls their lips together careful to not disturb the box sitting in his lap.


	18. Last Fake Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree

Blaine and Burt were in charge of holding up the tree. 

“Nothing is ever straight in this house,” Kurt sighs. “A little to the right.” 

“It is your house,” Burt teases. 

“Oh hush,” Carole says, swatting her husband’s side. “Just be happy you can get a real tree this year.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “We're pretty hyped to get rid of our cheap, fake one.” 

They had finally moved out the apartments, which refused its tenants to have live trees. This house was theirs and Blaine and Kurt decide this was finally the year to pick out a real tree. Both of them hadn’t had one since they lived in Ohio. 

Once the tree was as straight as they could get it, Kurt tightens the holder and adds water. Carole had untangled the lights and made sure they were all in working order. The form a little circle around the evergreen and sting the lights on the tree. 

“Ornaments?” Burt asks. 

“We’re going to keep the lights for a few days then put more decorations up.” 

“Plus, we still need a topper,” Blaine adds. 

Kurt points to him. “Right.” 

“I thought I trained you out of pointing.” Blaine rolls his eyes. “Copper hasn’t been here in a year.” 

“Just practicing for when he arrives,” Kurt says sheepishly.


	19. Last Time Blaine Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wreath

Kurt had the entire kitchen counter covered in evergreen branches and pieces of ribbon. 

“Can I help at all?” Blaine asks, taking off his winter gear at the door.

Kurt looks up with a smile. “Can you make bows?”  


“I can try,” Blaine replies. 

Kurt ties another wreath together before he looks over at Blaine’s progress with his bow. Somehow Blaine has wrapped most of his left arm up in ribbon. 

“Okay,” Kurt says. “No more ribbon for you.” 

He undoes Blaine’s ribbon arm and fixes a bow himself. “Why don’t you make some hot cocoa instead?” 

“That, I can definitely do.” 

“Just don’t burn the milk, alright?” Kurt teases.


	20. Last Christmas Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nutcracker

At the time, it seemed like a good idea but as most of Rachel’s well laid out plans go this one was not as fun as she made it out to be. She got them all parts in a community production of _The Nutcracker_. Kurt was happy to be playing a lead but it was Christmas Eve at four o’clock. He really wanted to be on the couch with his dad, Carole, Finn, and maybe Blaine if his parents were okay with Kurt stealing their son the day before Christmas. 

Rachel was upset to not be playing Clara but she was the Sugar Plum Fairy so she didn’t complain as much as she would have had she just been a background character. 

“You look adorable as a Nutcracker,” Blaine says, touching Kurt’s costume. 

“Thank you,” Kurt replies. “I wish you would’ve auditioned.” 

“I rather watch you from the audience.” Blaine kisses his cheek. “Should I be scared that your dad saved me a seat next to him?” 

“Not at all,” Kurt assures. “He likes you.” 

“If you say so.” 

The lights dim signaling the second act is about to start. 

“Good luck, break a leg.” 

Kurt watches Blaine walk away before he prepares himself to get back out there. Next year, he swears, he’ll be at home with cocoa not on a stage doing ballet.


	21. Last Hours of Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solstice

“It’s four o’clock,” Blaine says. “And it’s dark.” 

“Happy first day of winter,” Kurt retorts. “I put the kettle on, you want tea?” 

“Okay,” Blaine agrees. “I just feel like my whole day was wasted.” 

“We can still do stuff even though it’s dark out.” 

Kurt walks to the bedroom and hands Blaine his mug of tea. 

“Thanks.” Blaine takes a sip. “Can we do something then?” 

“Like what stop the end of the world?” 

“That sounds like fun but since when are we Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?” Blaine asks.

“You wanted to save the world on the solstice, which is exactly what all of Rick’s books are about.” 

Blaine shakes his shake, puts his mug on the nightstand, and does the same to Kurt’s tea. 

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs against his lips. “So much.” 

“And I love you.” 

Kurt grabs the collar of Blaine’s shirt and pulls his mouth to his own. 

When Kurt pulls away, Blaine keeps his lips parted and eyes closed as if he’s waiting for another kiss. 

“I’m Percy though.” 

“Because of his eyes?” Blaine asks. 

“Because of his eyes,” Kurt repeats. “Now, open yours and hand me my tea before it goes cold.” 

Blaine does as Kurt asks and they sit on the bed drinking their tea. “So, what do you want to do?” 

“Stay in and watch a movie,” Blaine replies.


	22. Last McKinley Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol

Kurt didn’t think singing “Haul out the holly” would end with almost getting hit by a flying sneaker but he was wrong. He really should’ve expected it since McKinley students were not the nicest group of people, which was putting it lightly. 

“I can’t believe they threw shoes,” Blaine says. 

“And food,” Mercedes adds. “There were so many goldfish stuck in my hair afterward.” 

“And vicious words,” Rachel sighs. 

“I’m sorry caroling was a fail. The Warblers always get applause.” 

“That’s because people actually like the Warblers,” Finn tells him. “New Directions...not so much.” 

“What did you say to me the day we met?” Kurt asks. “The Warblers...they’re like rockstars.” 

“Did I really say that?” Blaine scrunches his nose up. “That’s lame.” 

“You were pretty lame but I liked you anyway.” Kurt bumps his shoulder.

“I liked you too,” Blaine says, leaning towards Kurt. 

“You guys are cute and all but some of us are regrettably single and bitter so please, not here.” 

“Sorry, Mercedes,” Blaine says, not looking sorry at all. 

When she finally turns away and Blaine lands a short kiss on Kurt’s lips.


	23. Last Time in this Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbread. Serves as a prequel to day 14: candy cane

They decide to choose a gingerbread kit together. Blaine has been watching Kurt look at the kits for the last twenty minutes. 

“Kurt just pick one,” Blaine begs. “I’m ready to curl up with a hot drink and hate-watch terrible Christmas movies on your couch.” 

“If you want to win, we have to pick the best gingerbread house.” 

“It’s not even a contest!” Blaine exclaims. 

“Can I help you with anything?” A sales associate asks. 

A male sales associate who is touching Kurt’s arm. 

“Yes, actually…” 

Blaine tried to focus on their conversation but all he sees is the flirting and touching. He moves closer to Kurt and interrupts them. 

“We want something easy to build but comes with lots of different materials,” Blaine says. “Have anything like that for me and boyfriend?” 

The sales associate backs away from Kurt with Blaine’s boyfriend comment. “This one?” He suggests. 

Kurt takes the box and examines it. “Thanks for your help.” 

The guy walks away with his head hung low. Blaine perks up content with his scare tactics. Kurt ends up putting the box back on the shelf and choosing the first one he looked at in the beginning. 

“I don’t care for his choices not when he hits on boys who are clearly involved,” Kurt tells Blaine. 

Then Kurt plays possessive boyfriend at the register when she starts flirting with Blaine.


	24. Last Santa Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa

Their daughter is eighteen months when she visits Santa at the mall for the first time. She sees the pretty lights and display and hops right in line unsure of what she’s waiting for exactly. 

“This is the line for Santa,” Blaine tells her.

“Auntie?” She asks, thinking about her Auntie Santana. 

“No, sweetie. Santa,” Kurt corrects. 

“Santana,” she says firmly. 

“Let’s just see what happens.” 

The line moves relatively fast and soon the small family is at the front of it. You still can’t see Santa from here. One of the elves working gestures them to follow her and she takes their daughter’s hand guiding her onto Santa’s lap for a picture. 

As soon as she’s seated on his lap and noticed it’s not her Aunt, she starts crying. Kurt rushes forward and grabs her, holding his daughter to his chest. 

“It’s okay,” he’s murmuring. “You’re fine.” 

He thanks the elves and Santa before waking over to Blaine, who joins in on his hug. “We’re here.” 

She ends up falling asleep as they continue walking through the mall finishing up their shopping trip. 

“No more Santana visits,” Kurt says. 

“Definitely, no more.”


End file.
